Merceneries: Feur Frei
by Splatz
Summary: In the most dangerous place on earth, being ruled by the most dangerous man on earth, an epic story unfolds of one mercenary, and a whole playground of destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Mercenaries: Feur Frei**

**Chapter One: Out with a Peng**

A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfiction on the mercenaries section here, so go easy. I don't own Mercenaries, Pandemic, Lucas Arts, or Rammstein. This story is based on my profile on the game, but it does not follow the storyline of Mercenaries entirely.

Chris Jacobs walked out of the Allied Headquarters in the Northern Province of North Korea. He walked over to his trusty street racer, the one he'd ordered from the Mafia. It was beat up, sure, but it got him where he wanted, and the troops all drooled at the sight of it. He knew that the allies didn't like him all too much, as they eyed him as he walked toward his car, but he knew they wouldn't shoot him on sight. Only North Korea and China would do that. In the South Korea China war, he'd taken the side that wasn't holed up in a stupid island with the bridge blown out.

"Hey, Chris!" came a familiar voice over his COMM. It was Fiona Taylor, his assistant helping him from ExOps headquarters via COMM link. She gave him e-mails concerning the latest spotted criminal from the Deck of 52, briefed him on his missions, and other stuff.

"What's up?" he responded, still walking towards his car in the parking lot.

"I just got an e-mail from Colonel Peng. You can check it in your PDA inbox."

"Okay, I'll do that." He flipped his PDA out of his pocket, switched to e-mail, and found one called "FWD: Repentance" from Fiona Taylor. The message read:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Fiona Taylor Message: Private

Fiona. This is Colonel Peng. I have a request to make concerning your mercenary.

We are wrong to shoot at him day after day. We realize that he is more of an asset than we have realized ignorantly, and wish to amend our wrongs. If you are willing to accept our apology, have Mr. Jacobs show up at Tyongdan Mountain, just southeast of our wrecked Dandong Bridge at 1500 hours.

Colonel Pang

---End of Original Message---

---End of Message---

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris put his PDA away. He knew this was just a trick, that Peng wanted his head. He'd seen the movies. Hero shows up at a place where the villain says he wants to say sorry, and then he gets the crud shot out of him. Yeah, he'd go alright. But not alone.

He flipped his car door open, swung it shut once he was inside, then got his PDA out again. He went to the Merchant of Menace website, scrolled down the list of vehicles until he found the allied transport helicopter. He ordered it, and heard the henchman on the COMM say "Okay, I'm on my way." Soon, he saw a green shape appear in the sky. It landed, flown by a henchman pilot, and guns manned by henchmen. He stepped into view of the sniper captain on top of the HQ, nodded, and he nodded back.

The sniper captain shouted out "FIRE!" and his snipers all shot into the helicopter. In seconds, the pilot was dead with his face on the controls, and the gunners laying inside of the helicopter cowering in fear. Chris got in, saw that one of them was radioing mafia HQ in Russian. He pulled up his prototype rifle, shot the radio, then aimed at the man. He held his hands up, then stood up, along with the other one. A soldier from the machine gun nest came over and showed them the way into the HQ where they were to be interrogated. One of them shot a glance at Chris on the way in.

He jumped into the cockpit, buckled up, then honked the horn. A low sound emitted from the loudspeakers, and six soldiers left their stations and got in. Two manned the guns, and the rest laid down next to the opening to shoot down and give covering fire. Before takeoff, Christ turned to his crew. "Ok, here's the deal. I'm on the naughty list with Mr. Pang, and he called me over at 1500 hours. You do the math."

He slowly lifted off the street, gained altitude to 50 meters, and then sped off towards Tyongdan Mountain. As Chris flew the plane, he spoke to Fiona. "Hey, Fiona."

"Yes?"

"Any satellite pictures of Tyongdan now for me?"

"I'll get those for you. Give us a second."

As Chris waited for her to return, he kept his eyes in front of him at the horizon. Suddenly, his right gunman opened up. "Enemy helicopter sighted!" he cried. Chris looked out the side, and there was a North Korean gunship chasing alongside their right. Its gun was slowly turning toward them.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Shoot it!" he cried out!

"I am sir!"

"Shoot faster!"

Realizing that they couldn't take it down in time, the gunman, Terry Chattman, aimed up a bit, at the rotors on the top. The body of the helicopter was showered with sparks as the bullets chewed up the rotors. It immediately lost altitude, and then dive-bombed into the road below, causing a collision with a civilian car and a magnificent explosion.

"Chris!"

"Hey, Fi. Got those pics for me?"

"Sure do. Check your PDA."

"Got it." He took his hands off the control, letting the aircraft hang idle in the air, got his PDA out, and downloaded the pictures. Tyongdan was clear, its peak shrouded in trees. All he could see was Peng and two of his cronies. He only could make them out because he knew Peng was a fat loafer.

The rest of the way was nothing special, flying, and the occasional Terry Chattman's gun firing at a Sungri Scout below.

When they came up on the mountain, chris stopped less than five meters away from the sheer face, then ascended. He checked his radar for enemy AA, but found none. He got to the top, and landed in front of Peng and his troops. Chris got out, and the rest of his troops followed. One of Peng's troops scuffed the floor nervously, and put his hand on the trigger. This was caught by Chris's eye, and the rest of his troops. He knew that that meant a hostile notion. He held his hand up before they opened up, and advanced.

"Muhcinawry. I have been expecting you. Did I not ask to come with no soldiewrs?" said Peng, regretting that he had not put that in the e-mail.

"No, Peng. Seeing our lovely affair we'd been having, I don't think I'd come without 'em."

Peng flinched. All he got out was, "I see."

Just as he said this, Chris saw movement in a nearby bush. "NOW!" he cried.

His troops opened fire point blank at Pang and his cronies. They fell down under the shower, bloodied. Peng was not spared. Chris could tell right away that he was dead because… well… he could just tell.

After his troops ceased fire, about four soldiers with SMGs popped out of the bushes, firing. One of Chris's troops fell, and two more injured. The rest of them opened up and took them out.

Chris lowered his gun, then commanded them to search. They did. About five minutes later they came back saying "Area secure." "Let's get outta here." "What're ya waiting for?"

Chris powered up the engines, and started the journey back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercenaries: Feur Frei**

**Chapter II: Assault on China**

A/N: Back again with chapter 2! Thanks for the review Ominae, and I hope to see more reviews from more people!

Ominae: Really interesting. Haven't read a good and exciting Mercenaries story for a while.

Splatz: Thanks. Nice to see someone actually read my story!

As he steered the helicopter and listened to the troops in the back moan over their injuries, Chris felt his PDA vibrate; he had a new e-mail. _I'll check it when I get back to HQ,_ he thought.

Upon sight of the HQ, all the machine guns on the roof and on ground floor aimed up at him for safety reasons. He honked once, and they all aimed back at the road. He brought it down close to the door, and made the soldiers get out. They laid the one or two of them who'd been shot on stretchers, and carried them in. The officer guarding the door came up to Chris at the open door.

"What was this? Where'd you guys go, and why are two of my guys hit?" the officer said, steaming.

Coolly, Chris replied, "They'll live. Quit worrying. We just went for a patrol around Tyongdan, found a camp, and attacked. Got a problem?"

The officer scowled. "Don't do it again, Merc. I'm watching you, and so is Garret."

"Whatever."

The officer tromped away, shooting a sandbag to bits to get out his anger. When he felt better, he refreshed his clip, and retook his post. Chris shut the copter off, got his PDA out, and checked his e-mail. It said he had one new message. "Fortune Cookie: Agent Mitchell Buford".

From Mitchell Buford: Private

Fortune Cookie

Hey. Buford here, and if you're lookin' for some extra cash, I got something for you to do.

So I heard about the assassination of Peng you just did, and I'm so happy I could jump for joy. Problem is, the problem ain't over. See, if we ever want to disable the Chinese forces here, we gotta strike now. They don't have a leader. No commander, nothing except guns and ammo. If we can get 'em now, they got no chance. Right from your spot, twenty steps forward, ten left, fifty forwards. See ya there.

---End of Message---

Chris read the last part again. Twenty, ten, fifty. Ok, whatever. He noticed that his helicopter was pointed straight at the HQ, although he was in the parking lot. Twenty steps looked like it would get him right to the door. He got out of his copter. He took five, looked both ways across the street to make sure he wouldn't get run over by some careless allied soldier or mafia henchmen. He sprinted the next five, walked the next ten, and came to the officer.

"Let me through, bud." Chris said.

He grudgingly stepped aside, knowing he'd lose his rank if he refused. Chris took the last five, right up to the front door. He noticed the officer looking over his shoulder covertly. Chris pulled a stun grenade off his belt, pulled the pin, threw it behind him, and waited for the quiet sound. It went. Chris felt the nudge of the force, but didn't stun him. He looked behind to see that he was stunned, confirmed it, and ran the ten steps left. It got him right to the edge of the building. He sprinted the fifty more, and slid down into the trees below.

"Afternoon," said Buford, standing at his feet.

"Hey, Mitch. What'cha got for me?" said Chris, getting to his feet.

Buford held out a paper with a blank spot on it for him to sign. Chris got out his pen and signed it without question. He looked at the contract, took it, and looked again. The reward was a hefty $500,000. Buford really was desperate to get China out of the game.

"Any questions, Chris?"

"No way. Got any vehicles for me?"

"You don't expect to take over all of their HQ single-handedly, do you? I know you probably could, but I'm better than that." He pointed into the trees. Chris followed his finger. Upon leaving, Buford said, "Good luck. I expect confirmation in a few minutes, yeah?"

As he stepped out into the light, Chris shielded his eyes from the sun. In front of him, he saw lined parallel to the road, two landed South Korean attack helicopters, five parked South Korean scouts, three with machine guns, and two with rocket launchers, and two South Korean APCs. After he took in the sight, he wondered how he was going to join in. He then saw one of the missile scouts' rocket launcher was unmanned. Life was so sweet.

When he jumped in, the helicopters sounded their horns, and the convoy started up. The copters flew alongside the vehicles, and Chris yearned to pull the trigger. Unfortunately, the convoy was slow to maintain their perfect column. After almost thirty minutes of boring driving, Chris was face down in the gun, snoring.

Chris woke to the sound of helicopter blades buzzing on the sides of him. Everyone inside the scout was getting anxious, as they were nearing the Chinese HQ. Chris woke up, rubbed his eyes, and put his hands back on the gun.

"Chris! Sorry, I was sleeping. It's almost four A.M. here. Let me log in to your account… wow, what are you doing?" said Fiona over his COMM.

"Buford's giving me five hundred grand to get rid of the Chinese here. I brought some friends," replied Chris.

"Really? Wow, that's quite a deal. Think you can pull this off?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No, sir."

"I hope not, bec-" Chris was interrupted by an explosion and sharp turn of the driver. The scout to the left of them exploded into a fiery void. South Korean troops soared out of the wreckage, screaming in pain.

Chris looked ahead to see two Chinese tanks guarding the bridge in a roadblock. Two heavy machine guns surrounded by sandbags and Chinese troops. He looked down the barrel of his rocket launcher to make sure his aim was true, then fired. His target hit true, right at the body of the tank. Part of it exploded, leaving a gaping hole, and pieces of it flew everywhere. One hit the tank's gunner, and he fell over dead. The scout next to him fired a rocket too, and it finished the blazing tank off.

As the rest of the scouts finished off the troops, Chris aimed at the second tank. He fired, but only too late. The tank found its mark and shot. The rocket and shell whizzed by each other in the air, and both found their targets. However, one of them survived, and the other didn't.

Chris was flung outwards from the now blazing scout. The tank he'd just shot at was smoking, almost down. He flew almost ten feet and hit the ground, hard. He rolled over a few times, landed on his back, and he got back up again.

His right forearm had been gashed deeply by a sharp piece of shrapnel from the tank. Blood freely gushed from it. He knew if he didn't get it bandaged up as soon as possible he'd have to drop out and call Buford and tell hem it's a no go. He saw a dead medic on the road, and his medical kit was clipped on his belt buckle. He crawled over to it, pulled the kit off, and opened it up. Inside there was bandages, wrapping, scissors, antibiotics, medicine, a syringe, and hydrogen peroxide. He pulled out the hydrogen peroxide, bandages, wrapping, and antibiotics. He opened the cap of the hydrogen peroxide and dumped all of it onto his wound. It fizzed up with the blood and erupted out of his arm, slowly dumping out blood. He then put some antibiotic on a wipe, and wiped his bloody spot. He felt the sting, but he knew it would take the pain away. Then he bandaged the gash up, wrapped it, then pulled his sleeve back down. He picked up his prototype rifle, sniper rifle, and walked over to the smoldering wreckage of the tanks.

A/N: This is a long one, so I'm going to bring part II some other time. Right now, I'm gonna get some halo in! Appreciate your reviews a lot!


End file.
